


of dates and bounty heads

by katyfaise



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just fluff and nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So… this is a date, huh?”</p><p>“You ask that like you’ve never been on one.”</p><p>“I don’t do dates.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	of dates and bounty heads

**Author's Note:**

> i just dont know what i'm doing anymore  
> this is based on some fanart i saw here http://roolph.tumblr.com/post/116966932322 it's not only gorgeous but it gave me this random idea i dunno  
> who am i what am i doing someone help me  
> follow me on tumblr @jessescusters if you wanna yell about how spike and faye were meant to be with me or just tell me that i'm way too old to be going through an anime phase again  
> ps im bad at dialogue and bad at fight scenes yet here we are

“So… this is a date, huh?”

“You ask that like you’ve never been on one.”

“I don’t _do_  dates.”

Faye looked up at Spike then and groaned inwardly. He was being pretentious on purpose, which was par for the course most days, but it was particularly grating her nerves at this point. She wondered for a moment if Julia liked dates, what sort of woman she had been back then but she swallowed the thought along with a sip of water on the table. There was no point in helping Spike ruin their night since he seemed so interested in doing just that with his attitude.

She glanced around the restaurant, a nice place on Mars with old fashion charm that she’d chosen at random against Spike’s wishes. It wasn’t her fault that she happened to like nice things and evenings out - it was something she was never allowed and it stung that she had to corral Spike into even agreeing. Dates might not have been his thing but they were her thing. Sort of. Maybe.

They could be a thing if he’d just stop being an asshole for a night.

“What are you going to order?” Faye asked, breaking the silence between them. His head was down and focused on the words displayed on the table.

“I don’t know yet. Hey! Don’t go overboard. We’re on a budget remember?”

“Yeah yeah, you keep reminding me every twenty minutes, how could I forget?” Faye muttered, looking through her own options.

“Well, I know how you are.”

She glanced up at him, a smirk on her painted lips. “Oh, you do huh?”

Spike returned the smirk with one of his own, that genuine little tilt of the lips that Faye loved so much. “Yeah. I do.”

She laughed then, a flighty sound as she flipped through the offerings. “What about the… Spike? Spike, are you listening to me?” she demanded, eyes up at him as she stared off behind her toward the restaurant's bar.

“Son of a bitch…” he muttered, ducking lower in his seat and alarming her.

“What the hell are you going on about?”

She moved to turn and Spike stopped her, waving his hands. “It’s that bounty head from yesterday - Silas Devereaux. He’s worth two and a half mil.”

“The one that sent you on a wild goose chase?” Spike nodded at her question and Faye discreetly glanced over her shoulder to look at the man standing near the bar. He leaned against it, shaggy hair in his eyes as he gripped a glass of dark liquid far too tight to be comfortable. “Okay, what of it?” She watched as Spike’s eyes lit up and he sat straighter in his seat, already moving to stand up. “Oh no you don’t. Come on, Spike! You gotta be kidding me.”

He smiled at her, standing from his seat. “It’ll take five minutes, tops. I got him right where I want him.”

Faye watched Spike walk away from the table and she groaned loudly. “I can’t have anything…” she muttered under her breath, turning in time to watch Spike lean against the bar beside the bounty.

The way the other man’s body tensed at Spike’s sudden arrival had fight written all over it, but Spike threw the first punch and ducked when the man tried to retaliate. A bar stool was thrown and Faye cringed, watching as the man made a run for it. He came closer to her and she stuck her foot out, catching him as he ran and causing him to tumble to the ground beside her table.

“Oh… sorry,” she said, feigning innocence as Spike ran up behind him.

The restaurant was in a flurry - bodies everywhere and people yelling at the fight happening in the middle of the room. Faye could only sip her water and sit at the table quietly, hoping to pretend that she had no connection to the idiot fighting another idiot beside her. When she saw the glint of a gun being pulled, she lunged forward, throwing herself at the bounty to knock him off balance. She hadn’t planned on getting involved in the fight, but there was no way she could let Spike have it all. When the security joined in, she tried to back away, only to end up with her hands behind her back and held against her will. Even as she fought, she watched as Spike took a pistol whip to the face, and the ensuing restaurant security got in the way in the sudden pause in fighting. The bounty turned and made a beeline for the door.

“Don’t let him get away! He started it! Come on!” Faye yelled, fighting back against the man holding her arms behind her back. “That’s our bounty!”

Spike allowed himself to be brought to his feet and the both of them were hauled out of the restaurant with a stern warning against returning again. She stormed down the steps in a huff, already down the sidewalk before she realized Spike wasn’t following. Faye turned around and stared back at him, sitting casually on the steps of the restaurant with a cigarette hanging from his swollen lip.

“All that for nothing,” she said, throwing her hands up in the air as she walked back to him. She flopped down on the concrete step beside him and took the cigarette he automatically offered, ignoring the way he shrugged.

“We’ll get him next time.”

Faye scoffed and took a drag, letting the cigarette dangle in her fingers as she looked back at him. She ran a thumb over the broken skin of his lip and sighed.

“You ruined our date, you know.”

“I told you, I don’t _do_  dates.”

She rolled her eyes and leaned back, elbows resting on the stairs behind her.

“You lunkhead.”


End file.
